Wolf of the Leaves
by yamori kazuhiro
Summary: a nice story about naruto characters in wolf form...au SasukexOc
1. Chapter 1

Yamori's paws tingled as she trotted along the dew covered path, the fog settled stiffly along the bank of a nearby pond. She took a drink admiring the beauty of the morning, she continued on her path. She was a wolf born into a bloodline of the best wolf clan ever known…The Kazuhiro clan. Her tail swished back and forth happily, and her snow white fur settled smoothly on her body. She sat up on her haunches and looked around the dense mist for her mate; she then sat down to think. "Where could he be?" she thought her paws impatiently scratching the ground "oh where are you Sasuke?" She whined, she plopped her head down miserably and closed her eyes. The silence was interrupted by the sound of a snapping twig directly behind her. Her ears shot up and she lunged at the intruder sinking her canines into its leg. "Ow, that's how you greet me now?" the dark haired wolf smirked seeming unhurt by the wolfs actions. Yamori blinked, her icy-blue eyes gazing at him "sorry Sasuke" she said letting go" I didn't know-"He stopped her "It's okay; I probably would have done the same" he grinned. She buried her head underneath her paws; she was embarrassed to have bit him without thinking. He sighed at the snow white wolf, he sat down next to her, and then he licked her face. Yamori shot up, shocked by the raven wolfs actions. He looked at her now standing up "you coming?" She blinked again "oh right" she trotted next to him, her tail swishing happily "you make me so happy Sasuke" Yamori barked. Sasuke glared at her "why would you say that?" She looked at him "what's the problem was I not supposed to say that?"

"NO" he said grouchily "you caught me off guard with that remark, that random remark is all" he turned away from her "you always do that!"

"You can't be embarrassed of me all the time you know" Yamori smiled. He turned to face her I'm not embarrassed!" She grinned "yes you are..." she then licked his face "got you back" she yipped playfully. He grunted and turned away "I love you" he said in a low grumble. Yamori stopped and walked over to him "I love you too" she said burying her head under his neck.

The two went into the forest, chatting quietly along the way about simple things like rabbits and how Sakura would ever be able to hunt being a bright pink wolf. They entered the village of wolves surprisingly everyone was happy to see them. "YAAMMMOO CHHII!" a voice rang out, Yamori tried to move but she soon was crushed under the weight of her glossy black furred sister Lola. "Ye-Yes sister dearest?" Yamori wheezed pushing her off with a thump. Her sister sat up her purple eyes blinking in an excited way. Lola was never wolf-like; she wore a bell on her collar instead of a leather strap or nothing at all. She liked the cat nip Yamori would bring home from the constant fights with mountain lions and tigers from different villages.

In conclusion, Lola was extremely far from a wolf than anyone in the Leaf Village. "Mo-chii, Lady Tsunade wants to speak with you and-"she growled at Sasuke "that thing next to you". Sasuke shrugged "must not be that important if she sent you". "Calm down you two" Yamori said "I swear you guys fight like husband and wife". That comment erupted disapproving barks and threatening growls from the two.

"Yamori lets just go alright" Sasuke said grumpily Yamori shook her head "the day you two get along is the day hell freezes over" Lola smoothed down her fur "you got that right!" Yamori and Sasuke left towards the Hokages Building.

(A\N) I called it the "Hokages Building" because I really didn't know what to call it. I was going to put "kennel" but that sounded to dog-like, I mean this is a Naruto AU fic, but I also want it to at least make it look professional. Just if you have any Questions or Concerns PM me or review…I prefer Review…which ever works…I know! Give me some ideas on what should happen next! Best Idea gets a special appearance in the fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alpha!?

"I'm glad you two are here" a blonde wolf said, she looked pretty big in the breast plate area, and had a huge diamond shaped dot on her forehead. "What did you need Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked "is there something wrong?" Lady Tsunade shook her head "nothing in particular" she responded "you are aware of the Full Moon Ceremony correct?" she asked sitting down on her pillow cushion. "Yea, it's the ceremony where the new alphas of the Kazuhiro clan are chosen…but Lola and I are the last two left so why are you interested in it?" Yamori said

"You see, in this village I'm Hokage, but, we are also wolves, which means we need an Alpha couple and a Beta couple, and maybe an Omega couple if the Beta doesn't work out…." Tsunade yawned.

"So what does this have to do with us Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade smiled "I want you and Yamori to be our Alphas…" Yamori coughed abruptly "WHAT!?"

"Yes, you and Sasuke, Alphas…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Uh huh" Tsunade said "and its final…The Kazuhiro clan and the Uchiha clan being merged together would be beneficial to the village and the rest of the world..."

"Alright" Sasuke said, he looked at Yamori "it would be fun wouldn't it?" Yamori smiled "of course it would!"

Now this is the end of chapter 2….I want you guys to send in good ideas and a wee bit of detail…and no "Sasuke cheats on Yamori and they break up" crap…Not Being rude but they are a couple in this fan fiction for a reason. I'm not going to be updating for at least three days after posting, that being said you have three days to give me ideas. I might use more than one; I might shoot all the plot bunnies and come up with something. And as for your good behavior I'll give you a spoiler….there's some NaruHina in here…and some Anti-Sakura for all you Sakura haters *points to self-* But seriously she's a bright pink wolf, what's not to hate?

Ill update soon! You guys be patient now!


End file.
